One Track Mind
by Wincesteriffic Kaz
Summary: Dean feels the need to feel Sam after nearly losing him to the vampire. Post 1x20 "Dead Man's Blood" Dean/Sam 2nd in the "BYC Verse"


**Title:** One Track Mind

**Author**: Wincesteriffic Kaz

**Info:** Dean feels the need to feel Sam after nearly losing him to the vampire. Post 1x20 "Dead Man's Blood" Dean/Sam "BYC Verse"

**Author's Note:** I suppose it means I'm officially lost when I start writing PWP because the boys won't leave each other alone for five minutes in my head. :D Graphic depictions. m/m

And I suppose we have to call this a universe now. So, this is the second story set in the "By Your Command" universe. "BYC Verse" sounds good. Go read "By Your Command" to see how it all started. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh

_**~Reviews are Love~**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Vision? Sammy?" Dean held his brother's face between his hands and sighed when Sam shook his head.

"Just a headache, Dean. I'm fine." Sam managed a small smile and fisted his hands in his brother's jacket. "Probably left over from my head smacking into the pavement."

Dean shuddered. The memory was still visceral; watching Sam dragged up and slowly strangled in the grip of the vampire who could have snapped his neck with a twitch of his arm and the moment of absolute terror when their Dad had fired and Dean had been sure the blood sprayed on his little brother's face was Sam's. He pulled Sam into him and wrapped one arm around his back, cradling his head into the curve of his neck with the other.

"I'm ok." Sam reassured him, his voice muffled into his brother's skin as he felt the slight tremble run through him.

Dean sighed into Sam's hair, inhaling the scent of him and let it settle his nerves. "I'm not," He muttered. He pulled Sam in tighter, letting the hand on his back roam slowly down to cup Sam's backside. Now it was Sam who trembled, breath hitching slightly in Dean's ear and made him smile.

"But Dad…" Sam pulled his head back to look at Dean and raised a brow. "We can't."

"He's gonna be gone hours yet." Dean leaned in and brushed his lips over Sam's. "You know him," He whispered, letting his tongue slide out to taste his brother's lips. "One." Dean kissed him again. "Track." He licked harder along the seam of Sam's lips until they opened for him in a breathless pant. "Mind." Dean dove into the kiss as Sam made a needy whine and tilted his head, letting his big brother ravish his mouth.

This. This was what Dean needed; to feel Sam under and around him, alive, maybe screaming…he grinned into the kiss and drove his hips against his brother's, rubbing their clothed erections together and earned a whimper from Sam. "What do you want, Sammy?" Dean asked, lowering his voice into that growl that seemed to push all of his brother's buttons at once as Sam groaned, shivered and clutched his arms around him.

"You." Sam bent his head and bit along Dean's neck until his big brother was moaning. "Just you." He smiled as Dean slowly walked him back until he was pressed against the wall and eagerly hitched one leg up around Dean's hips as they rubbed against each other. In the months since they had first 'found' each other this way with the help of a cursed amulet, their love-making had fallen into a certain pattern that somehow always put Dean in charge, and oddly….Sam found he didn't mind when it came to this. On the job, he'd argue with his brother for every inch, but when the clothes came off, he reveled in letting Dean take control…and the things they could do to each other. Sam gasped as Dean tangled his fingers in the wavy strands of the hair at the back of Sam's head and tugged back sharply and licked a line of heat up his neck.

Dean grinned and began unzipping Sam's pants, shoving denim and boxer briefs down over his hips and letting the hard length of him slip into the air. Dean groaned and went to his knees, taking the jeans down to Sam's ankles with him. He buried his nose in the hair at the base of his brother's cock and watched him shake above him. "Beg, little brother," Dean growled and ran his tongue around the base. Sam moaned above him and Dean sucked first one testicle and then the other into his mouth, digging his nails into the backs of Sam's thighs while he whimpered.

"God…Dean." Sam gasped for air as his brother's tongue went everywhere but where he wanted it. "Dean, please!"

"Please what, Sammy?" Dean grinned and blew a hot breath up the length of the painfully stiff cock in front of his face.

"Fuck!" Sam's hips jerked forward and he buried his fingers into Dean's short hair. "Suck me!"

Dean chuckled, gratified and took the head of Sam's cock in his mouth. Sam gave a strangled cry of relief above him, and Dean made sure it choked off by digging his tongue into the slit and hollowing his cheeks.

Sam was breathing like a long distance runner; panting to try and get enough air as Dean drove him mad. He felt his brother's spit-slick fingers sliding behind his balls and gave a long, filthy groan as they circled his entrance. "Ah, god! Dean!" His brother's sinful mouth slid up and down his cock, his fingers wrapped tightly around the base, almost painfully, as he took him deep and Sam felt the muscles at the back of his throat. The sensation was almost too much as he helped, thrusting in and out of the wet heat of Dean's mouth. "Dean…Dean, I'm gonna…"

Dean heard the frantic plea in his brother's voice and drew his mouth away as Sam begged. "Not yet, you don't." Sam whined at the loss of sensation and made Dean chuckle again. Dean turned him around. "Face the wall. Don't move." Sam went willingly, and the way he put his cheek to the wood panels and spread his hands beside his head in submission tightened things painfully low in Dean's belly. "Fuck, Sammy." He nudged Sam's feet apart, pulling the jeans away from one ankle and knew what his brother was expecting. Dean grinned and decided to try something new.

He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it aside along with the lube in its pocket; he had a better idea. Dean spread the cheeks of Sam's ass, revealing the small ring of muscle he was becoming addicted to and grinned as he leaned in.

Sam had no warning. Expecting the feel of lubed fingers, he shouted in surprise and pleasure as he felt his brother's tongue instead, pushing against his entrance. "Oh, my God!" The sensation was overwhelming as Dean unfurled his tongue in an arrow into him. "Fuck. Fuck!" Sam was humping the wall shamelessly, needing friction, any friction. His hands twitched with the need to touch himself but Dean had told him not to move and...he wouldn't.

Dean was humming with pleasure as Sam broke apart above him. He stabbed his tongue deeper, groaning loudly as Sam's muscles clenched around his tongue. It wasn't something he thought he'd ever find himself doing but listening to the broken sounds Sam was making now, he wished he'd done it sooner. Rimming had definite perks. Dean pressed a hand over his own cock to try and relieve the pressure and slid his zipper down to free it.

"So hot, Sam," Dean moaned as he took his dick in his own hand and started stroking. He dove tongue-first into his little brother again and ate him out like he had so many women over the years. It turned out the same skills applied as he alternated circling his tongue and thrusting it inside him. Sam was a whimpering, begging mess and sounded close to tears.

"Dean…Dea…please!" Sam's voice was a shout of need as his fingers scrabbled at the wood. He was burning with the need to have Dean inside him. "I can't! God…I can't!"

Dean leaned back and stood, climbing Sam's trembling body with his hands. He leaned against his back in a long line, letting his cock rest between the cheeks of Sam's ass and bit at his neck. "I've got you, little brother." He pulled Sam around and took his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Sam whimpered into his brother's mouth, tasting Dean and himself at the same time and felt a little drunk. He wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders as Dean slid his hands behind his thighs and gripped tight. "Want you." Sam panted into his lips. "Now. Please!"

Dean nodded, breathless with the need of him. He surprised a yelp from Sam as he grabbed his thighs and hiked his legs up around his hips. Dean spread his legs for balance as he planted Sam's back against the wall. "Better hold on tight, sasquatch."

"Oh, god." Sam moaned and closed his eyes as he lowered himself down onto Dean's cock. It slipped into him inch by long inch and Sam dropped his head into the crook of his brother's shoulder as he split him open with a delicious burn. "Shit!"

Dean groaned loudly and had to stop buried to the hilt in his brother or risk exploding already. He sank his teeth into Sam's neck and growled, making Sam whine. Once he had control of himself, he lifted Sam slightly and braced him just where he needed him. Dean waited for Sam to lift his head back up and smiled as he kissed him. "You ready?"

"Fucking…move already!" Sam panted at him with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh, Sammy." Dean leaned in and bit at his bottom lip, making him moan again. "That's gonna cost ya." Dean snapped his hips forward and up and knew he'd aimed right as Sam threw his head back into the wall with a loud crack and cried out. Dean did it again, over and over, nailing Sam's prostate with each thrust.

That little bundle of nerves sent jolts of electric pleasure through Sam with each thrust of Dean's hips. He shouted out his pleasure and dug his fingers into Dean's shoulders, wishing he'd taken his damn t-shirt off. "Fuck! Dean!"

"God, Sammy," Dean growled into his neck, burying his face as his thrusts grew faster, harder; the sound of their flesh slapping together loud over their groans and Sam's cries. He wondered if Sam understood that driving him this far into the pleasure took Dean along with him for the ride. He lost control and the only thoughts in his mind were more, faster, harder and the desperate need to make Sam make more of those desperate, needy sounds that drove him wild.

Dean slid his hands along Sam's hips, cupping his hands under his cheeks so the tips of his fingers brushed his entrance and his own cock as it slid in and out. He grunted pleasure into his brother's ear, chest burning with the need to breathe and his legs were aching with the exertion.

Sam cried out even louder as he felt Dean's fingers pressing against him along with his cock. "Dean! Shit...God!" Sam's ivy-league vocabulary always seemed to be reduced to sailor level when his big brother did this to him; as though his mind lost the ability to cope with more than single syllable words and the feelings coursing through him at the same time. "Fuck…yes…Yes!" He didn't care how needy he sounded as he gasped and cried out with Dean's cock finding that spot inside him with each thrust, shooting sparks of pleasure into his head. He held on to him tighter, wrapped his arms around his shoulders and shuddered as the friction of his own dick trapped between their sweaty, heaving bodies began to make his eyes cross. "God…Dean! I'm gonna…"

"Cum..cum for me, tiger," Dean growled it low into his ear and made him shudder again. He thrust even harder and pressed his fingers in deeper and that did it. Sam's head went back into the wall again and he screamed as he came long and hot between their bodies. "Sam! Fuck!" Dean shouted and his whole body spasmed as the orgasm struck him. It took his legs from under him and he went to his knees with Sam in his lap and his cock still jerking inside him.

Sam twitched in time with each twitch of Dean's cock still buried deep inside him and couldn't have moved even if the building had been on fire. "Guh," was about as close to actual speech as he could manage, and he let his head fall forward onto his brother's shoulder and panted for air.

Dean chuckled breathlessly and wrapped his arms around Sam's back, ignoring the burn in his thighs for the moment. It felt too good just as they were. He was breathing hard, his heavy breaths a counterpoint for his brother's. He pushed his nose behind Sam's ear into the soft hair there as he often did and breathed in the scent of him. Sam…alive…his. He smiled.

"Shirt's sticky," Sam mumbled into Dean's neck after several minutes of just re-learning how to breathe and smirked when he felt him chuckle.

"S'your fault." Dean groaned and flopped back onto the floor, taking Sam with him. He hissed as he slipped out of his brother and groaned again as the blood finally got a chance to circulate back into his legs.

Sam snorted and pushed up to look at his brother. He dropped a kiss onto those lips he loved so much and was grateful their Dad hadn't noticed how often Sam just stared at his brother's lips. "We gotta get cleaned up."

Dean growled, unwilling to move but he nodded. "Not 'til you get off me." He smirked at the dismayed look on Sam's face. "I ain't carryin' you."

Sam laughed and rolled to the side. It took him two tries to get his wobbly legs under him, then he reached down and pulled Dean up as well.

Dean looked over at the wall and reached a hand out, brushing his fingers over a dent. "Dude."

"That explains why my head still hurts," Sam said ruefully and rubbed a hand over the back of his head.

Dean chuckled and turned him, pushing him toward the bathroom. "I'll make sure it's still in one piece in the shower."

"You have a serious shower kink, you know that?" Sam grinned and went into the bathroom, flicking the light on as Dean shut the door behind them.

"Not my fault you're that hot when you're wet." Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, pressing himself into his back. "Dry." Dean slid his hands under his brother's messed shirt and pulled it up. "Dirty."

Sam shivered and raised his arms. "We get busted having shower sex, I'm blaming you."

Dean laughed and pulled the shirts off over his head and stepped away to take his own clothes off. "We get busted having shower sex, I don't think you'll have to worry. Dad'll kill us."

Sam turned around and yanked Dean into his chest forcefully, taking his mouth in a deep kiss that made Dean moan wantonly. Sam smiled. "We'd die happy."

"Oh, fuck yeah," Dean took his head in his hands and plundered his little brother's mouth until he was making those needy little noises for him again. "Better get the shower on."

Sam stumbled back a step breathlessly and laughed. He turned to the tub and bent, turning the water on and grinned, waiting. A moment later, Dean's hand slapped into his ass. That was another kink he was learning to crave and instead of yelp, he pushed his hips back into his brother's as his softened cock began to twitch with renewed interest.

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean groaned and reached up to knot his fingers in the hair at the back of his neck. Dean gave a tug, listening to Sam whimper sexily and chuckled softly. "You don't get in now we are gonna get busted."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Dean looked up from his bag when his father walked into the room and smiled. "Hey, Dad."

"Dean." John looked around the room. "Where's Sammy?"

"Getting dressed." Dean shrugged and set his bag aside. "We took a run."

John nodded. "Good. Glad to see you two staying in shape." He smiled and tossed Dean a small bag. "New supply of holy water. Go put it in your trunk."

"Yes, sir." Dean left quickly to hide the grin on his face; if only their Dad knew just how they were staying in shape. He snorted a soft laugh and popped the Impala's trunk open. He pulled up the hidden compartment and set the bag inside then looked over to the side where a small curio box sat. Inside were the remains of the cursed amulet that had given him and Sam to each other. He ran a finger over the carved lid fondly and shut the trunk. He knew he should probably have gotten rid of it but he kept it for sentimental reasons. He smiled, drawing the image of Sam wet and begging for him in the shower into his mind and went back into the motel room.

"What are you so cheerful about?" John asked Dean, frowning at the smile on his face.

Dean shrugged. "Run endorphins? Sam swears by them," He shook his head and went to grab a cup of coffee.

John chuckled and shook his own head. "Only your brother."

"You have no idea," Dean whispered as the bathroom door opened and Sam came back out, dressed and toweling his hair dry with a smile of his own all for Dean. Yep. Life was good.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The End.


End file.
